


With Sunshine, There's Rain

by Kumiko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF! Mori, BAMF!Kyouya, Cluelessness, Depression, F/M, Guilt, Happy Ending, I swear, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Secrets, So much angst, So much guilt, Tamaki needs a hug, Violence, but somewhat is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect. Everything always starts off like that. Tamaki was content with just looking, but everything was shattered under the harsh weight of reality. And reality hit Tamaki before he even saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tamaki had the dumbest ideas sometimes, was the only thought Kyoya allowed in his mind. Because if he thought any more, he was surly going to wring Tamaki’s stupid neck. The idiot didn’t know when to stop. This time, Tamaki had interfered in another school’s affairs because some boy was getting bullied. Tamaki should’ve asked for help from a teacher, but noooo. The moron assembled the slightly more intelligent host club members, except him and Haruhi, and they went to stop the matters of bullying. Instead, the entire situation blew out of proportions when Tamaki got kidnapped by a gang. A legit gang from who knew, or cared, where. 

The gang mistook Tamaki for some stupid guy that owed them money. If not for Honey telling Kyoya and the twins where Tamaki was, they probably would’ve killed Tamaki. But no, the idiot was smiling at them, completely unperturbed because Kyoya had showed up. He made some weird face that Kyoya didn’t care to read into. Tamaki was nothing if not a bundle of emotions. So Kyoya and the twins kicked the gang member’s asses and arrested them. Tamaki simply laughed and stood before Kyoya with a smile. He could only sigh at Tamaki’s recklessness. The moron at least kept him on his toes. 

When they drove back, Haruhi scolded Tamaki, which was highly amusing because he was completely unaffected. Everyone knew the idiot would just return to helping others. Because Tamaki always helped people, even when he really shouldn’t. Honey and Mori left to go to their dojos, the twins left to do whatever they could do without being caught, and Tamaki left to handle some family matters he wouldn’t elaborate on. All that was left was Kyoya and Haruhi. She stretched from assisting him with the financial records. Tamaki usually did it, but he wasn’t here so… 

“Hey, Kyoya?” She said quietly, which was unlike Haruhi. She had her head cocked to the side in a curious manner, which made Kyoya’s stomach heat with desire. He immediately looked back at the records. What the hell is wrong with me? Kyoya thought, freaking out. Haruhi was a no-no. She was Tamaki’s precious baby girl, and she was enamored in Tamaki. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Well, except for Kyoya’s 16th birthday party… 

“Kyoya, are you alright?” 

He set his pen down, and looked at her eyes. Such an entrancing shade of brown, which was weird. He was paid to look at women all day, and not be even slightly disgruntled. So why was a flat-chested, unattractive, too intelligent girl making him feel everything wrong? “Yeah, I’m fine. What’s the matter?” 

Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down. He almost checked behind him to see if this was a prank. He knew this manner very well. “Will you go out with me, Kyoya?” She asked, looking straight into his eyes, and he just stared. “Sure.” He said before thinking. Tamaki is going to kill me! He could only imagine the destructive blonde losing his mind completely because Kyoya was dating the girl he loved. 

And with that thought alone, Kyoya felt absolutely disgusting. Haruhi smiled at him and stepped closer, no longer hesitant. She leaned up and kissed him. It was a quick peck, but it was enough to spell out how screwed he truly was. Best friends don’t kiss their other friend’s crushes. They sure as hell don’t date them! 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kyoya.” She said, swinging her hips, walking away from him. He wanted to touch her. She was so forbidden to him, and he should kill himself for thinking it, but the damage was done. Plus, she liked him; not Tamaki. Tamaki would understand. 

Suddenly, Kyoya knew he had to go to Tamaki, and be the first to tell him the news. He couldn’t allow Haruhi, of all people, telling Tamaki that she was now dating Kyoya. He was man enough for this potential ass whooping. 

Kyoya was driven to Tamaki’s, and he rang the doorbell. He didn’t want to be here. All he felt was extreme guilt from dating Haruhi and allowing her to kiss him. The door opened, showing Tamaki with an expression Kyoya had never seen before. Suddenly, it evolved into a smile. “Hey, Kyoya, what’s up? Come in.” He said and ushered Kyoya into the living room. 

“So, shoot.” He said and Kyoya wanted to die all over again. He could start like they do in the movies and on TV. The typical “you know I love you, right” or “don’t kill me when I say this, okay”. But he knew nothing would suffice but the truth. “I stayed at the club and finished the records.” 

Tamaki pouted. “I wish I could’ve helped you.” 

“I know, you were busy. What were you doing?” 

Tamaki laughed. “It was nothing important, Kyo-chan. What’s going on?” 

“Haruhi confessed to me; I accepted.” He blurted and saw Tamaki completely freeze. His smile stayed on his face, but it was all wrong. His eyes widened, and Kyoya interpreted it as surprise. “Really? Congratulations! If you liked her, you should’ve told me. That would’ve been a fun host club mission.” 

Kyoya laughed in relief. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty more opportunities to bug Haruhi and me.” He said, with a smile. Tamaki laughed again. “You’re her ‘momma’. I can only imagine how mad the twins would be.” 

“I actually thought you would be mad.” He admitted, but Tamaki waved his hand as if waving Kyoya’s worry away. “I’m always happy for you, Kyo-chan.” Tamaki glanced at the clock and grimaced. “You sure hurry home. I can only imagine how angry your dad’ll be.” 

Kyoya would’ve slept over, but he felt guilty still. Even more so now that Tamaki was happy for him. Tamaki was happy that his best friend had taken his crush. Kyoya excused himself and went back to the car. He felt bitter. Why wasn’t Tamaki pissed at him? He stole Haruhi. Wasn’t Tamaki infatuated with her? Wasn’t she infatuated with him? Why did she confess to him? Was he just oblivious, or was the confession out of thin air? He was so confused. He didn’t love Haruhi; not like Hikaru and Tamaki. 

Now he was too pissed to sleep. Why did telling Tamaki anything have to be such a cursed migraine? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki was in love. The kind love that crushed his heart, clenched his stomach, and thoroughly destroyed his confidence. His love wasn’t something he could jump into head first, unlike everything else he did. He would bury this love. All the feelings, want, and everything else until they no longer existed. That broken mantra had survived –by the skin of its fingers –for three years when he had to admit the infatuation was still there and as strong as ever. He would dream of his love, his eyes would follow his love, he wanted no one but his love. Tamaki knew he was being terribly theatrical when he picked up a flower, chanting the most clichéd phrase known to every human being who was ever in love. 

Despite Tamaki’s spontaneous reputation, he was actually scared. He didn’t want his love to be found out. Tamaki was completely in love with Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya was perfection. Everyone Kyoya did was amazing, and Tamaki loved him for it. Whenever Tamaki, inadvertently, did something stupid, it was always Kyoya who saved him. Kyoya who always carried him away like a knight rescuing the princess. Or more like Mario having to save Princess Peach for the umpteenth time. But Tamaki truly never thought Kyoya would ever stop saving him. Because face it, without Kyoya, Tamaki Suoh was a massive ball of a catastrophe waiting to happen. Everybody knew it. 

But things were different now. Now Kyoya was someone else’s. Someone he once called one of his absolute best friend, Haruhi Fujioka. He loved her like a daughter. He protected her, but when Kyoya revealed that he was confessed to by Haruhi, Tamaki felt a strong stab of complete dread. And then when Kyoya said he accepted it, the equivalent of saying he always liked her, Tamaki had to hold back the shattering of his heart, the breaking of his entire world. He put on his signature smile and congratulated Kyoya. He joked about “you should’ve told me” and “she’s your daughter, too, momma. How weird”. 

What killed him the absolute most was that Kyoya couldn’t see how much his smile was killing him. Kyoya couldn’t see what his happiness did to Tamaki. And that made Tamaki feel like a selfish asshole. He could do this. This is exactly like his grandmother hating him, his father hiding things from him, his mother disappearing from him. So, Tamaki excused himself to his room and cried. The soul wrenching, broken cry of a person pushed too far to the edge. He couldn’t even make it to the bed before he completely collapsed to his knees and held his chest, crying everything he suppressed and then some. 

It shouldn’t have hurt so much. Kyoya wasn’t Tamaki’s. But for those three long years, it felt like he was. It felt like Kyoya was everything to Tamaki and finally his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought lies could become truth.

Kyoya knew there was something wrong; he just chose to ignore all the signs. He and Haruhi were the furthest thing from a match-made-in-heaven. If anything, they were too alike and that was worrisome for him. But that was hardly the sign he was currently obsessing over. He was ignoring all the signs that something was wrong with Tamaki. Mainly because he wanted Tamaki to stop being quiet and just yell at him. 

The moron hadn’t gotten into any trouble lately, which wasn’t necessarily bad, but it was disturbing. Tamaki was mellowed out, and that made Kyoya feel even guiltier than before, so he chose to not think about it. Tamaki had congratulated him, after all. He should’ve gotten pissed off, but Kyoya didn’t tell anyone about him dating Haruhi. And he felt like a complete asshole, especially since it had been a few days. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of her, he just didn’t know what she wanted from him. Also, he was highly irritated, and he didn’t know why. 

“What’s the matter, Kyoya?” Haruhi asked him, sitting much closer than usual. They were dating. It was hard for him to absorb that. He’d never dated anyone, and she wasn’t like other girls. He was completely out of his element around her. Kyoya didn’t want her near him if it was going to destroy Tamaki. The club needed an enthusiastic Tamaki. Except all those self-sacrificing thoughts disappeared when Haruhi put her hand on his shoulder, concerned. Right, she had asked him a question. 

“Nothing much.” Just that their king hadn’t been doing too much of anything. Before she could question him further, Tamaki burst into the club room, making everyone jump. 

“Everyone! I have a brilliant idea!” He said with a smile on his face. He slammed down a large poster on the desk, making a victory stance. Kyoya’s eyebrow rose when he saw what was on the poster. Surly Tamaki was this much of a masochist. “Everyone,” he continued, “I’ve given our secret love birds three days to drop the most fabulous bomb ever, but never the less, the king will do it. Our baby, Haruhi, is dating, no one other than, Kyoya!” 

Everyone remained motionless at the declaration, but Hikaru and Kaoru reacted quickly. “You’re dating your daughter?!” Immediately, Kyoya burst into laughter, freezing the entire room. Tamaki, however, defused the ice. “Told you they would say that.” 

Hikaru glared at Tamaki. “And you’re okay with this, boss? Don’t you like Haruhi?” Kyoya felt his stomach tighten so much he slumped into his seat. He didn’t want to hear this. “Of course, she’s my daughter, after all.” 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” 

Tamaki wrinkled his nose. “That’s just weird, Hika-chan. I don’t like Haruhi like that. Plus, why wouldn’t I be okay with them dating. Who else is better for each other than best friends?” He said shaking his head. Kyoya looked away and saw Haruhi frowning at him. 

“What?” He asked softly. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done wrong. “Nothing.” She said and looked back at Tamaki, bored. 

“Anyway,” Tamaki said addressing everyone, “Kyoya and Haruhi have to join this couple’s contest!” 

“No way in hell, senpai.” Haruhi said disinterested. 

“Imagine the sales from all our fans! Please! For Kyoya? We haven’t done anything and the revenues are subpar for the club.” 

Haruhi stared at Tamaki and sighed. “Fine.” 

“Yay!” He went into a trunk from behind a curtain, and pulled out a dress. It was a beautiful brown and pink, sleeveless sundress. “I can’t wait to see you in this.” 

“Creepy.” She said, but still smiled, taking the dress. Only Tamaki could get her to smile. Honestly, why had she confessed to him when it was so obvious she got along better with Tamaki? 

Tamaki snapped his fingers. “Hikaru. Kaoru. Get Haruhi ready. Honey. Mori. Get Kyoya ready.” He said and skipped out of the room. 

A long stretch of silence took over everyone. “Anybody else think that boss is acting really weird?” Kaoru said, staring at the poster. Everyone nodded. “You think its because Haruhi is dating Kyoya?” Hikaru asked. Honey popped him on the head. 

“Tama-chan said he was okay with it.” Which was Honey’s way of saying “not in front of the people responsible”. 

“Tamaki-senpai would just tell Kyoya if something was wrong.” Haruhi said standing up. 

Everyone remained silent, but it didn’t take a genius to guess what they were thinking. Tamaki would tell Kyoya, but Kyoya is too busy dating his crush. Kyoya was well aware that he was the problem. 

“Why don’t we do what Tamaki always does?” Mori said looking out the window. “We’ll just make this a mission.” 

“Ooo! Operation Make Tamaki Spill his Guts!” Kaoru said happily. “Whoever wins in making Tamaki spill, gets-” 

“Cake!” Honey chirped. 

“Not something only you want, Honey.” Mori chided. 

“How about a free day from school?” Hikaru said and then smirked. “To a commoner’s café.” 

Everyone gasped at the idea. Kyoya simply shook his head. “That sounds amazing!” 

“Let’s do it!” 

Kaoru raised his hand. “Everyone needs a method. Write down your method of getting Tamaki to spill, and then we’ll show each other. But you absolutely cannot steal someone’s method. You join too, Kyoya, Haruhi.” 

Kyoya wrote down what he always did to get Tamaki to talk to him. Plus, he really wanted to know what Tamaki’s problem if he wasn’t in love with Haruhi, which didn’t make sense. He wrote down “sleep over”, and waited for everyone to finish their list. 

“Okay, show ‘em!” Honey said. 

Mori picked classroom. Honey picked the club room, which was pretty sneaky. Hikaru picked vacations. Kaoru picked after school activities. Haruhi picked lunch. Kyoya showed what he picked. “Wow, so these are our domains.” Hikaru said. “You can’t try to get Tamaki to spill in someone else’s domain. May the best man… er, person win.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki could feel his stomach empty for the sixth time this day. He only remember ever being this sick when he was separated from his mother. He couldn’t tell anyone what he was feeling. It was pure, unadulterated jealousy. A type of jealousy he didn’t want. Haruhi and Kyoya could be together! He didn’t own Kyoya, so it shouldn’t bother him so much. But God! It hurt so damn much. Watching him follow her with his eyes, watching her touch him casually, romantically. 

Tamaki threw up again. He hated her. He shouldn’t hate her though, but he did. She stole Kyoya. She would take his kisses, his affection, his attention. And that was NOT okay. He wanted her gone. He wanted her to disappear from Kyoya’s life forever! 

He clenched his hands in a fist, seeing blood drip down his hand. No, he wasn’t this. He was Tamaki Suoh. After everything that happened in his life, petty freaking jealousy would not drive him to stupidity. Haruhi liked Kyoya, and Kyoya liked Haruhi. 

He grinded his teeth, and stood from the toilet. He went to the sink, washing his face and rinsing his mouth out. When he walked out of this bathroom, he would pretend to be super excited like he always did. He would take many pictures of Kyoya and Haruhi holding hands in that contest, and he wouldn’t throw up. 

Hearing his phone’s ring tone, Tamaki picked it up and saw that it was his father. “Hey dad.” He feigned being happy, but his father wouldn’t tell the difference. How could he when Kyoya hadn’t? “Hey, Tamaki. You need to get home ASAP.” 

“No can do. I have to take pictures. It is really important, dad.” 

“Not as important as this. You’ll be living with your grandmother.” 

Tamaki felt his smile fall down. “Why?” He whispered. “I’ll tell you later. First, you need to hurry up and move out of that mansion. Oh, and get presentable. You know how your grandmother is.” 

Of course he did. She was a callous shrew that said whatever she wanted. How could he not know how she was? And dear old dad was shoving him right into her life. He wanted to disappear. He felt the familiar clench of his stomach. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to throw up anymore. He just wanted to sleep this nightmare off. 

“Tamaki? Tamaki? Are you okay?” 

He sneered. “Of course I’m fine. I’ll be home soon.” He said evenly, surprising himself. He actually managed to hold back the wave of nausea. Tamaki hung up his phone, gripping it with all his strength, tempted to chuck it across the bathroom. It was one thing after another. 

Tamaki closed his eyes and then put on his signature smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the answers to questions asked are undesired.

Tamaki hated his life. People would probably say that the pampered rich boy would never have a valid reason for hating his life, himself. But he did. After he’d gotten home –granted it was later, but at least he was home by dinner –his grandmother, Shizue, and father, Yuzuru, revealed one of Tamaki’s top five nightmares. Tamaki was forced to live with Shizue, and that was the closest thing to hell. 

He understood she hated him, and he couldn’t fathom why making Tamaki suffer would solve the problem of her son finding some random girl, and impregnating her. Tamaki wasn’t responsible for Yuzuru’s irresponsibility. 

Despite that, Yuzuru told him to just deal with Shizue. Yuzuru had the audacity to call Tamaki a selfish child. So Tamaki, kindly, told Yuzuru to go fuck himself, then hung up. 

However, that was only a small victory in the war. Tamaki was still stuck with Shizue, who only referred to him as “bastard” and “son of a bitch”. Every time she said it, Tamaki wanted to ram her head into every surface he saw, and continue doing it until Yuzuru retrieved him. As if dealing with verbal abuse wasn’t enough, her rotten servants gave Tamaki a pretty legit shiner. And there was just no way in hell –or earth –he’d go to the club looking like he’d been jumped. Although Tamaki didn’t want to go to the club period, now that he was completely alone. He was dying to call Kyoya and spill his guts about everything, but Kyoya was dating Haruhi. 

Tamaki grinded his teeth and punched his pillow. The one thing he could destroy without getting hit because of it. He fought back tears of frustration. He couldn’t tell anyone about this. They probably all thought Tamaki was back to normal now. He would just have to play the part. 

Tamaki found the emergency make-up he always kept with him for situations exactly like this. He applied foundation and sighed. He shouldn’t have to deal with all of this. He was done with the accepting crap! Why did he have to always suffer for someone else? 

_Because Kyoya was hetero. Except for..._

Tamaki’s phone made a chirping sound. A lovely text from Yuzuru. 

_**You better not be late, Tamaki!**_

Love from dear old dad first thing in the morning. Suddenly getting his heart continuously broken seemed like a distant nightmare. It was either that or stay with… school it was. He could do this! He was Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh, damnit! He could smile through anything. 

_Like when those gang members pulled a gun to my forehead._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kyoya was looking at the pictures Tamaki took yesterday. Kyoya could only wonder why the moron wasn’t trying to be a photographer. Haruhi looked absolutely amazing in each of the shots. He wished he could brag about her beauty, but the other members were still being frigid. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the operation or not. 

Haruhi was working on an assignment from her last class. She wasn’t overly gorgeous, so why did he just think she looked stunning? 

Kyoya sighed and returned to the well-taken pictures when the door burst open. “Everyone! Urgent news!” Tamaki said with a little girl in his arms. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. 

“Who’s that, Tama-chan?” Honey asked looking at the little girl. Tamaki smiled to the girl reassuringly. “Her name is Aisaka. Ai-chan got lost while playing in a store. When she ran back to the car, it was gone. We have to find Ai-chan’s ka-san!” He said and Aisaka blinked rapidly, as if holding back tears. 

“Come on, everyone! We have to save this little girl!” Everyone quickly agreed. Kyoya shook his head. He would never know why they always insisted they could handle things and never called the police in these situations. It didn’t make sense. 

Kaoru jumped up smiling victoriously. Hikaru growled at him. Oh right, the competition. He actually forgot about it, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. It was fun plotting behind Tamaki’s back, even if it was something so dumb. 

Haruhi closed her book and went to the little girl. “Hello, Aisaka-chan; what’s your last name?” 

“Tsukune.” She said, tightening her hold on Tamaki. He simply smiled. “Don’t worry, Ai-chan. Every one here will help you look for your ka-san.” 

“Thank you, Nii-san.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki and the gang spent three hours looking for Ai-chan’s ka-san and finally found her. She was looking everywhere frantically. “Ai-chan? Ai-chan!” She screamed with desperation. Ai-chan ran to her mother, and they held onto each other like they’d never let go. That, however, wasn’t what had Tamaki’s attention. Her ka-san had wavy, golden hair. The type that was always in her face. 

Seeing her made him think about his own mother, Anne de Grantaine. Tears accumulated, threatening to expose his façade. He was stronger than this. This woman wasn’t his mother. This woman was nothing like his mother. 

“Boss?” It was Kaoru. Tamaki threw on his fake smile. “Isn’t it wonderful? We helped a little girl back home. There’s nothing better than family.” It was all bitter crap. Family was the most overrated thing ever. His family was in name alone, his hatred ran blood deep. 

“Are you okay, boss? You’ve been acting weird lately.” Kaoru said. Tamaki was thankful that nobody else was around. “I’m fine.” 

“Is it, maybe, Kyoya and Haruhi dating?” 

The mention of his broken love and the person who caused it made him want to throw up again. He clenched his stomach to fight the wave of nausea. Why would Kaoru ask that? Especially now that he’d finally distracted himself? 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Well, everyone knows how much it’d effected you to see Kyoya dating Haruhi. Literally no one saw that coming. How are you holding up?” Kaoru said looking at everyone else. It didn’t take a genius to see that Kaoru wanted Tamaki to admit some sort of undying love for Haruhi. Sure he doted on her, but he wanted her to disappear forever now. Some days, he wanted her dead. _Bad Tamaki!_ He would make himself sick again, and nobody needed to see that. 

“I’m perfectly fine. I’ll admit that I never thought Kyoya would accept the confession, but if my two friends are happily, then I’m happy.” He lied and wished he could self-combust for that particular kick in the gonads. Tamaki started to hate himself a little more with each lie. Why did he congratulate Kyoya, anyway? Right because he wanted Kyoya happy, even if it meant he’d be downright miserable. 

Kaoru looked at him a little more and just nodded like he suddenly understood everything, but he couldn’t possibly imagine Tamaki’s confusing love or the burning jealousy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kyoya glanced at the clock on the club room wall. It would soon be Haruhi’s turn to persuade Tamaki to spill everything. Kaoru spoke to Tamaki earlier, but he wouldn’t share until the day was over and Tamaki went home. 

Despite this being some sort of challenge, they were really only participating to find out what was truly wrong with Tamaki. Kyoya stopped caring since Tamaki would eventually tell him when he felt ready. 

Kyoya got his food tray and went behind the curtain of the room. He’d recently found the spot a week ago, and would’ve shared it except he liked being alone. He took a bit of his salad right as the door burst open. 

“Right here looks alright.” Haruhi said. Kyoya looked from behind his curtain, and saw her pulling Tamaki along. Tamaki didn’t look enthusiastic at all. Kyoya couldn’t hold back a swell of jealousy. He knew there was nothing provocative or sexual about the skin-to-skin contact, but he didn’t like it at all. Haruhi was his, NOT Tamaki’s. 

“Alright. I’m going to be blunt; what’s been going on with you? You’re less… Tamaki. Is it because I’m dating Kyoya?” She said looking flustered. 

Tamaki just laughed. “Don’t be silly, Haru-chan. I’m not being reckless, so I don’t interfere in your alone time with Kyoya.” She frowned when he didn’t continue. “So you do have a problem with me dating Kyoya.” 

He snorted. “Don’t be-” 

“Yes or no.” 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t have congratulated you both if I did. Why would you think that I didn’t agree? Better yet, what would you do if I didn’t?” Haruhi froze. Obviously she hadn’t thought that far. She fumbled about, looking at everything but Tamaki. Kyoya suddenly wished he told people about his hiding spot. He didn’t want to hear this. What if Haruhi dumped him because of this? He didn’t love her, but he was starting to like her. 

“Would you dump Kyoya just because I’m acting weird, Haruhi?” He asked with a weird look his face. She finally looked at him. “Would you?” 

His eyebrows rose sky high. “Dump Kyoya? Um… we aren’t dating, so-” 

“No, I mean if you were me. Would you dump Kyoya?” She said softly and Tamaki leaned against the door. “If I were you, I wouldn’t give a damn if someone didn’t agree with my relationship. The person I’m dating likes me. That’s all that really matters.” He whispered and left. 

Haruhi stared at the door where Tamaki was standing. She looked at her plate and threw the contents away. Kyoya didn’t want to look at her. She hadn’t said anything to answer Tamaki’s question. Shouldn’t she be confident in liking him? Why did she even have to think about it? Kyoya wouldn’t have. But he wondered why Tamaki said that. Was Tamaki secretly dating someone? If so, how could he have kept it secret from him of all people? 

Kyoya just laid his head on the table until everyone came back to the club room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to add in Japanese words into one of my fanfictions, but don't worry; that was only for this one chapter. Comment, kudos, etc. away! Also, I will post every Sunday and Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting this yesterday, but I've been overwhelmed by exams and midterm. Anyway, here's the chapter! The next one will definitely be posted Sunday -without fail! Enjoy!

Honey knew everyone was wound up because of the Tamaki situation. He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t seriously worried. He was relieved when Mori suggested finding out a way to get Tamaki to confess. They were all friends; Tamaki made it that way. So why did he keep avoiding his problems? 

There was a meeting early in the morning to discuss anyone who set up an operation. So far only Kaoru and Haruhi had. Kaoru walked to the desk and sat on it. “So, everyone’s here.” Kaoru began. “I talked with Tamaki yesterday. As expected, he completely deflected my question. I think he’s seriously bothered by them dating.” 

Haruhi looked down and then spoke up. “I spoke with him as well. Somehow, it backfired tremendously. I feel like I know him even less than before.” Kyoya flinched and returned his paper work. Honey was sure he eavesdropped on the conversation, and heard more than he wanted to. 

“Who goes next then?” Honey asked and everyone shrugged. “Its always random. I guess we’ll have to wait for the next opportunity.” Hikaru supplied. The meeting ended just like that, with no progression at all. They were nowhere closer to helping Tamaki than before. 

Honey walked out of the club room frustrated. He knew it had more than Haruhi and Kyoya dating. Perhaps Tamaki liked Haruhi a lot more than he thought and didn’t want to interfere in their relationship. He scratched his head and bumped into someone, knocking them down. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard a feminine voice utter quickly, in monotone. He froze as he saw a girl so beautiful, he didn’t know what to do with himself. She had the longest black hair he’d ever seen. He eyes were a bottomless abyss, and he didn’t mind getting stuck in them. He felt like he was already falling into them. 

She looked up at him, and her eyes stared into his. “You thief.” She whispered and stood up, darting off. Honey could only just stare after her. Who on earth was she? What did he steal? No, what did she think he stole. He was pretty sure he hadn’t taken anything… unless it was cake. 

He saw Takashi leave the club room and pause. “Ready?” He asked and Honey nodded. 

“Hey Takashi, do you know a lot of the girls around here? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been two day since Kyoya spoke to Haruhi. They only interacted when there were doing Tamaki Meetings or Tamaki Missions. Everything in their relationship revolved around Tamaki lately, and that pissed him off. Haruhi no longer touched his shoulder, she no longer brushed against his shoulder, and she no longer stayed after school to help him with paper work. And he’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t depressed because of it. 

He was really starting to like Haruhi, but she was too fixated on Tamaki’s feelings. It wasn’t until after school that he was going to confront Haruhi. He went into her last classroom, and paused when he saw Tamaki looking at her intently. Kyoya almost charged in, but stopped himself. Haruhi was strong willed. She wouldn’t appreciate being rescued like a princess. 

“Why are you ignoring Kyoya?” He asked quietly, staring straight into her eyes. She shifted. “I didn’t answer your question.” 

“And?” 

“Tamaki… its so obvious that I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’ve always liked Kyoya. He’s smart, he’s amazing, he’s like a dream come true.” She said and then continued. “But I couldn’t answer you. I actually considered hurting Kyoya because I hurt you.” 

“You are so smart, Haru-chan. Why are you being so dumb? You’ve only been dating for eight days. Of course, you wouldn’t be able to answer deep questions like that. We were friends, and you were afraid you’d ruin everything.” He put his hands on her shoulder. “I congratulated you two, for the last time. I wouldn’t have congratulated you two if I were in love with you. You know me; I can’t not do something stupid.” 

“But you’re different, Tamaki. Something is wrong, and I don’t know what.” She said and leaned on the desk. “Why can’t you tell me?” 

He looked stricken. “It isn’t something I can’t handle. Plus, its simple grades and stuff. A lot of homework, I still don’t know what to write that English paper on. I worry about dumb stuff, and now I’m worried that my best friends are about to break up over me.” 

She ran her hands through her head. “You’re my best friend, Tamaki. Everyone in the host club is. I think of you as a brother. So when you hurt, why would you think nobody else does as well? How can I be happy with Kyoya, when it hurts you?” 

Tamaki ruffled his hair. A sheer sign he was exasperated, and Kyoya knew from experience that it didn’t happen often. He was getting irritated. “Didn’t I already tell you that I was happy for you two? You asked him out and he said yes. Why aren’t you happy? I’m not, for the last time, bothered by you two dating. Don’t you care about Kyoya’s feelings? You’ve been thinking about this alone, but you’re dating now. When you’re distant, he’ll automatically feel responsible. Make up already.” 

She huffed and stood up. “Fine. But if you don’t cheer up, I’ll rally the entire school body to interrogate you. Don’t think I won’t.” 

Tamaki laughed. “I wouldn’t put it pass you. Hurry up; go cheer your boyfriend on.” 

Hearing the word “boyfriend” actually put a smile on Kyoya’s face. He honestly hadn’t called himself Haruhi’s boyfriend at all. He’d just used “dating”, since it didn’t feel like they were close. Haruhi prepared to turn around when Kyoya went into the next room. He saw her leave, but now he wanted to talk to Tamaki himself. It wasn’t to interrogate him, since classrooms weren’t his “domain” as they called it. He wanted to thank Tamaki. 

“Ta-” 

Kyoya froze as he saw Tamaki cradling his arm. Tamaki swirled around, wide eyed and blushing. Kyoya had never seen Tamaki blush before. It was… different, but he ignored the train of thought as his eyes focused on the cradled arm. “What happened?” He demanded, all thoughts of thanking the moron disappeared. 

Tamaki waved the question away. “Oh, this? Its nothing really. I just bumped into a door right as I woke up. You know I’m a klutz in the morning.” Kyoya glowered. “Did you… did you just lie to me?” 

Tamaki turned his head. “What are you talking about? I just-” Tamaki sucked in air hard as Kyoya grabbed the cradled arm. “Show me.” 

“Kyoya, I-” 

“Show me, or I’ll force you to.” 

Tamaki looked panicked, and Kyoya was NOT okay with that. Why hadn’t Tamaki said anything all day? Actually, why the hell hadn’t Kyoya noticed? Right, he was preoccupied by his girlfriend ignoring him. Tamaki still tried to remove Kyoya’s arm. Fine, he’d just do this the hard way. 

He pushed Tamaki on the desk, and Tamaki blushed to his ears. Kyoya ripped Tamaki’s jacket off and stared at the deep purple bruise on Tamaki’s arm. It ran from his shoulder down to his elbow. This wasn’t an I-bumped-into-the-door accident. This was an I-was-rough-housing-around or someone was hurting Tamaki. And the moron hadn’t told anyone. This actually pissed Kyoya off more than Haruhi ignoring him or the incredible amount of guilt he felt for dating Haruhi. 

“What the hell happened?” His voice was ice. He wanted whoever did this to burn in hell with a punishment dished by him for eternity. Tamaki was still flushed, but now he looked absolutely frightened. He pushed Kyoya off of him. 

“I-I’m fine.” 

“Tamaki, you are not-” 

“I SAID I WAS FINE, DAMNIT!” Tamaki shouted, breathing hard. He turned and ran out of the room. Kyoya rushed after him, but apparently being cornered made Tamaki part cheetah, because he was already turning the corner down the hall. 

“Kyoya?” It was Haruhi. Kyoya turned to her. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like making up with her. Before, it would’ve made his day, but Tamaki managed to cloud all his thoughts again. The moron was definitely being abused, and he wouldn’t say what asshole was doing it! 

“Kyoya, we should talk. It’s about our relationship, and no, I don’t want to break up. I just wanted us to talk… about us. We haven’t been connecting, like, at all. We should go on dates, hold hands, watch movies, and kiss!” She said, and Kyoya lost all train of thought. 

“Do you not want to?” 

“No! I’ve been wanting to do just that for days.” He said, blushing and trying to regain his composure. She chuckled. “We should watch a movie.” 

“Sure, which movie should we watch?” He asked. He hadn’t looked at movies since last month when Tamaki dragged him to the theatres to watch a scary movie. The idiot was scared of scary movies, and he clung onto him for the entire time. Just the thought of Tamaki almost tainted the moment. 

“We’ll pick one when we get there. On Saturday?” 

“Sure, I’ll pick you up.” He said and they just smiled at each other until Kyoya’s phone rang. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Honey had finally discovered her name. The black haired beauty that he apparently stole from. Her name was Reiko Kanazuki. She was in the same club as Nekozawa. Apparently, she spent the entirety of her day cursing him. It should freak him out, but he just wasn’t. If anything, it was adorable. Sure, he had girls being weird every day, but Reiko was completely different… for some reason. 

He was at school early again, because yesterday Haruhi and Kyoya spoke with Tamaki. Honey couldn’t imagine what they were talking about, but apparently Haruhi and Kyoya were closer now. They’d been dating for nine days now. Tamaki has been acting weird for nine days as well. Everyone knew it was because of Haruhi and Kyoya. 

“Alright, I’ll go first. Tamaki and I had a man-to-woman talk yesterday after school. He called me out, and we talked about me dating Kyoya. It wasn’t about the challenge, but… he helped me get my head together. I still don’t know what’s bothering him though.” Haruhi said slowly, and looking away. 

Kyoya didn’t look happy anymore. “I spoke with Tamaki after school as well. He was cradling his arm.” Kyoya paused for a while, and then continued, but his voice was strained. “I demanded to know what happened, but he wouldn’t show me. I made him, and I saw a bruise. It was new, and huge. It covered his entire arm. I questioned him. I’m so stupid. I should’ve known that he didn’t want to talk about it, but he yelled and ran. I haven’t spoken to him yet.” 

Everyone was pissed. Who wouldn’t be? Someone had obviously hit Tamaki and he was covering for that person. Was it a girlfriend? A bully? Someone who mugged him? There were too many suspects and not enough people to interrogate them. Honey glared at the floor. This was much more than they thought. Whatever happened to Tamaki wasn’t about his relationship issue with Haruhi and Kyoya. Why wouldn’t Tamaki just tell them? They could help! 

Honey didn’t want to be in the room anymore. He was much too mad about everything. He stormed out of the room, just to bump into someone again. He instinctively reached his arms out and wrapped around someone shapely. He finally paid attention and smirked. It was Reiko. 

She held a, less than happy, stare. She pushed Honey off of her and glared. “You thief; give it back already.” She said heatedly, but her eyes darted everywhere but at him. Honey’s eyebrow rose. He knew this behavior very well. Now he knew what he’d stolen from her, and he didn’t want to give it back. 

“I curse you, you thief.” She said and turned with a huff. When she was out of earshot Honey chuckled. “I curse you, too.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki woke feeling terrible. Yesterday Kyoya and Haruhi went on a date. A date to the movies, to be exact. He knew because Haruhi felt the need to tell him. If he was in love with her, that would be cruel. No, he was in love with Kyoya, who looked like a love sick puppy on their date. Tamaki hated Haruhi so much, but they were friends! She even called him her best friend. Whenever she needed relationship advice, she went to him, and he –stupidly –helped her. He didn’t want to love Kyoya. He never intended to fall in love with the obtuse moron, but he still was. The more he helped Haruhi and Kyoya become happier, the sicker he got. Maybe it was his body rejecting him because was such a masochistic idiot. 

On top of feeling like warmed over dog crap, he was covered in bruises as well as running out of make-up to cover them. Kyoya, thankfully, hadn’t bothered him about the bruises since the day Tamaki ran out. He couldn’t begin to explain how he felt. He was actually both hurt and thankful for the lack of questions. Hurt, because Kyoya didn’t pressure Tamaki until he broke down, and thankful because Tamaki didn’t want to break down. Nobody bothered him about Haruhi and Kyoya’s relationship either, which was a relief. If he was slammed with that any longer, he’d go off. 

Tamaki finished packing for the vacation that they were going on. It was to America. Tamaki was only checking it out because he was going to school abroad there, courtesy of Yuzuru and Shizue. They believed that Ouran wasn’t smart enough for him. He was sick of them dictating his life. Of course, Tamaki hadn’t told anyone in the club. It wouldn’t be the first time he hid something so important from them. 

He went downstairs for breakfast and mentally groaned in disgust. His two least favorite people were conversing. What did they want from him now? He just knew he was about to suffer. 

“Tamaki,” Shizue began, “we’ve decided that you’re leaving that filthy club.” Tamaki actually stepped backwards from the sentence. Surly Yuzuru wouldn’t take this from him too. “Don’t argue with us about this, Tamaki.” Yuzuru commanded. Well, that answered that question. Tamaki really hated the guy. First, he’s forced to live with the stupid hag, he wished would keel over and die already. Now, he had to leave the one place he felt happy –excluding the sickness he felt over seeing Kyoya moon over Haruhi. 

“Of course I’m going to question you! I don’t see how what I do on my free time bothers anyone! I manage to keep my grades perfect, and I manage to show up to your business meetings.” He spat. This was such crap. 

“You’re leaving that amoral club because we said so. End of discussion, bastard.” Shizue said and dismissed Tamaki. “Yuzuru, if you hadn’t ran off with that hussy, then he wouldn’t be like this. He’s just like you, you know. A frivolous, immature idiot. I don’t know what I expected from you.” 

Yuzuru looked pissed, but didn’t say anything. Tamaki grinded his teeth. “When?” 

“After your little vacation.” Shizue said and waved him away, like she didn’t know why he was still in her presence. He was actually surprised the bag of bones was actually giving him his vacation. He only had two days with the club before he’d be forced to leave. 

He turned on his heel and rushed to his room. He could only shut his eyes and sit against the wall. Everything he loved was steadily being taken from him. He couldn’t breathe anymore. He desperately wanted to trash the room, but knew he’d be hit because of it. He wanted to run, but he knew Shizue and Yuzuru would never allow it. He wanted to call Kyoya, but he knew his heart couldn’t take it. So, Tamaki simply sat in his room and silently cried. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Honey invited Reiko, but he had no idea if she’s really show up. Yeah, she liked him and everything, but he didn’t know if she would summon the courage needed to actually go with him. He waited with Takashi, who looked disinterested as usual. Honey didn’t know why he tried to hide his excitement so much. Anyone with eyes could see how happy he was. 

Hikaru and Kaoru showed up in their car. Haruhi and Kyoya showed up together. “Alright, I’ll question boss this time.” Everyone nodded. After hearing about the abuse, they all noticed how careful Tamaki was to not touch anything. Honey fisted his hand. He wanted to beat the living crap out of whoever hurt Tamaki. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Honey heard a monotone voice say behind him. He spun to see Reiko in a black and red shirt with a black pair of jeans. Why did she always look mouthwatering? He almost threw his self-control away, just to touch her. Her hair was in a ponytail. He never thought ponytails were hot until he saw her wearing one. He wanted to touch her so badly. 

“Hey, Reiko.” He said casually. “You’re not interrupting anything. We’re just discussing where to go for the vacation.” He lied smoothly. She didn’t look convinced, but dropped the question. “I didn’t come here for you, I-I just want what you stole from me back.” She said and folded her arms, looking away. 

He was going to enjoy this vacation. 

“The king has arrived!” Tamaki announced loudly, looking a bit more pale than usual. He swung his arms. “Who’s ready for America?” 

Kyoya was having the time of his life. He was relieved that Haruhi knew English well enough to enjoy her time as well. He was saw that they only had two days before they had to go back to Japan. They met people who actually fell on their feet before them. Tamaki played along, acting like the king he was. Honey and Reiko Kanazuki raided stores with Mori as their bodyguard. They looked like they were having fun. The twins were flirting, which was new since they didn’t do that often, but it was America. 

Kyoya held Haruhi’s hand and smiled at her. He planned to kiss her today. It was a different country; how more romantic could this get? He would do it somewhere private though. Haruhi was that kind of girl. The kind that didn’t like to have her business broadcasted. He glanced at Tamaki, who laughed talking to some random guy. At least Tamaki wasn’t ogling Haruhi, which Kyoya –now that he thought about it –had never seen Tamaki do. 

Before Haruhi could speak, Kyoya dipped his head down and kissed her. She was petrified and speechless. He liked her just like that. 

Tamaki took his eyes off Kyoya for a second to see him kiss Haruhi. It wasn’t unexpected, and it shouldn’t be a kick in the gonads. He should be over this, damnit! If this was love, then he never wanted to fall in it ever again! He wished his heart would disappear. He grabbed his chest with a quiet gasp. Why did he have to see them kiss? 

A wave of nausea almost made Tamaki purge on the sidewalk. The gang wouldn’t stop pestering him if he threw up then. Tamaki rushed to a bathroom and threw up. He cried and dry heaved. Right, he hadn’t eaten anything all day. Breakfast had been ruined courtesy of Shizue and Yuzuru ruining his life. Now, he was dry heaving in a bathroom because his three year crush kissed the girl he liked. 

Will it never end? He was so sick of this. At least he could always take comfort in knowing he was Kyoya’s first kiss. On Kyoya’s 16th birthday, Kyoya admitted that he’d never dated anyone, and Tamaki admitted that he liked some i.e. Kyoya. 

Kyoya said he just wanted to get his first kiss out of the way; so Tamaki gently held Kyoya’s face and kissed him. It wasn’t a peck on the lips, it was a full-on kiss. Kyoya had grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. They kissed for what felt like hours, until they were both breathless. 

On a scale of 1 to 10, that first kiss had been paradise. It only fueled his love for Kyoya. Unfortunately, Kyoya didn’t want to ever discuss the kiss like it was disgusting. Like Tamaki’s love for him had been disgusting, so it was swept under the rug. 

Tamaki rinsed his mouth out and washed his face. He was pale, everyone would demand to know what happened. This was supposed to be a fun last vacation, damnit! Why was he ruining everything by being a petty jealous, loser? 

“Boss?” It was Hikaru. Tamaki threw him a smile; anything to regain some of the dignity he just dry heaved. “What happened?” 

“Must’ve been something I ate. I had some fish a day ago.” Tamaki lied. Yesterday all he had was a sandwich, and he nearly threw that up because of that date. 

“I know its not about that.” 

Why? Why did nobody continue leaving him alone? “What else could it be? Do I have some sort of virus?” He said with a drama induced gasp. Hikaru rolled his eyes. “I’m talking about Haruhi and Kyoya. I’m talking about the bruises. I’m taking about how everyone is pussyfooting around your feelings. You’re pissed about them dating, and for some stupid reason, you won’t just admit it. You’re hiding everything. I want to know why.” 

Tamaki tightened his fist. “I’m not pissed about anything, save for this conversation. I’ve told everyone over a million times how I’m happy for-” 

“And you think anyone believed it? What? You’ll tell yourself you’re okay with them kissing, hugging, and holding hands, and suddenly it’ll be true? You’re not okay! Just say it!” 

“I AM okay! Why would I not be?” 

Hikaru scoffed. “You’re obviously not. Fine, what about the abuse? Are you okay with being a punching bag? What are you hiding? We’re your friends. You can tell us!” 

“Its really nothing, Hikaru!” He shouted because it was all that and more. Hikaru wouldn’t stop though. “No, its not ‘nothing’! You’re pale, you’re sick, you’re quiet! You’re hiding everything. Just say it!” 

“Hikaru, I’m-” 

“Why won’t you just say it!” 

“Hikaru, would you just-” 

“Boss, for the love of-” 

“I’m fucking fine! I don’t care that they’re dating! This was supposed to be a vacation from everything, and you’re ruining it!” Tamaki screeched with his eyes closed. He hated being cornered, he hated for someone to overrule him. He didn’t know why everyone kept questioning him about this. He hurt everywhere, he was so tired. Why did Hikaru have to ruin everything? Why couldn’t he just drop the conversation? Tamaki had played the “I’m fine” game perfectly, so why was he still being pestered. 

He couldn’t deal with this anymore. Tamaki stormed out of the bathroom, and went straight to their hotel. He was glad he requested everyone get separate rooms. He was done with playing that he was fine. His problems were none of their business. 

So Tamaki huddled in his room and cried himself to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Honey had to admit, he really liked Reiko. She got flustered over everything he did, he got flustered over everything she did. She understood him so well, and he wanted so badly to understand her just the same, if not more. 

He knew he couldn’t hold in everything he was feeling. Honey grabbed her hand and she spun around to him, with a blush on her face. “I can’t give you back what I stole. I didn’t even know the weight of it at first. And now, I wouldn’t give it back even if I could. But I can give you mine. Will you go out with me?” 

She blushed even more and started playing with her hands, until Honey held both of them. “Will you, Reiko?” He saw her lips tremble and her eyes tear up. “Of course, I will. You thieving moron.” 

He wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her. He knew that they only knew each other for seven days, but he already liked her. He would be a fool if he allowed her to disappear from him his life. Reiko smiled at him with the most adorable shy smile ever. And he kept kissing her tears and cheeks and mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only hide it so much until all my efforts fall to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence in the second half of the chapter. If that bothers you, you should skip it.

Honey knew he wasn’t the only person who was angry at Hikaru. While they all enjoyed their vacation, Tamaki had been in hell. Honey wanted to punch Hikaru for being such an idiot. “Let me get this right. For two days, you neglected to tell us anything just to tell us that you screwed up?” 

Mori shot Honey a warning look. He didn’t need to be reminded that hitting his friend was a bad idea, but damn. Hikaru should’ve known better. Tamaki was hurting from many things and Hikaru successfully managed to step on every single trigger possible. Hikaru had the audacity to not look ashamed. 

“Tamaki needs to quit this “suffer in silence” thing he’s doing. I only wanted him to get pissed off and blurt out what was bothering him.” He said and folded his arms. Kaoru hit him upside the head. “You’re a moron, you know that right? Tamaki was throwing up, and instead of asking if he’s alright, you went and made everything worse. You’re a fool.” 

Haruhi looked pissed. Honey wasn’t surprised. She and Tamaki had really bonded over the days. He didn’t think she would be able to hold back her emotions. Kyoya looked like a demon prepared to murder. “Is that why he left early and you said he didn’t want to be bothered?” 

Mori calmed Kyoya down before everyone had a round of Kick-Hikaru’s-ass. 

“The damage is done. How are we going to help Tamaki if he doesn’t want our help?” 

Honey rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know. You and I are the only ones that hasn’t screwed up. I guess it’s up to us to help Tamaki.” He couldn’t believe that he was on cloud 9 while Tamaki was in hell. Sure, he had just started dating Reiko, and he felt freaking amazing, but Tamaki was his friend. 

Honey went out the club room to find something to take his mind off of reality. He turned the corner to see Reiko leaning against the wall. She saw him and hugged him. He didn’t know why, but he just fell into her embrace. “I felt that you were in pain. Tell me about it.” She said quietly, gently petting his head. 

“It’s about Tamaki.” He began and spilled everything. Against her, Honey was so weak. He was thankful that she found him. He was going to have to question her skills of finding him wherever he was, not that he minded. It was cute how she always found him. 

She pulled back and cocked her head. “Suoh-senpai sounds like he’s in pain. You should just talk to him.” 

He frowned. “We have been-” She put her finger on his lips. “I said ‘talk’, not ‘question’. He doesn’t need that. You and Morinazuka-senpai are all that’s left that didn’t question him. Just talk to him. You can ask questions, yes. But he just needs to vent.” 

He leaned on her shoulder, and he knew she was blushing. He knew he had to talk to Tamaki, but it was hard. He wanted to do what everyone else had, push Tamaki until he fell apart, but Honey wasn’t like that. He was cheerful, responsible, and cute. Maybe that was why he felt so irritated at Tamaki. They were too alike. 

“There goes Suoh-senpai.” Reiko whispered. 

He wanted to inhale her. It sounded creepy, but his feelings for her just kept growing as she always managed to distract him or direct him. He really liked her. And he was happy he never gave her back her heart. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki stared at the classroom, feeling more distant from it than ever. The vacation ended without any more interrogations. For that, Tamaki couldn’t have been happier. Hikaru hadn’t spoken to him since then either, which depressed him. He shouldn’t have yelled at Hikaru. Hikaru was only concerned. He would ask for forgiveness, but now it was too late. Shizue told him he had two choices: withdraw from the club or she would withdraw him from Ouran now. He really hated her, but maybe it was time for him leave. He’d proven that he couldn’t cope with Haruhi and Kyoya dating without exploding every time someone brought it up. He wouldn’t thank the old bat, but he would graciously take the cop out. 

This was his final visit. He was here early so he could leave a letter he wrote and avoid the other club members. Mainly because he was a coward, and didn’t want to be interrogated. He couldn’t give anymore answers out when he didn’t know anything more than they did. 

He placed the letter on the desk, and turned around to see Honey standing by the door. Tamaki almost groaned out loud. He didn’t want to be questioned anymore. He was already hurting. Why couldn’t they leave it alone? But he did want to see them. Gah! More confusing feelings. 

“You already know what I’m about to ask, and I won’t pressure you to answer. I need to know this though. Are you okay with not saying anything? Are you really okay with letting everything be while you suffer alone? Why did you recruit us if you were going to let yourself stay in the abyss you saved us from?” 

Tamaki felt himself break even more. He wasn’t okay with this situation… with any of this. He wanted Kyoya. He wanted to kiss, hold, and love the moron. He wanted to be in his mansion again. He wanted to sleep without checking to see if someone would barge in t beat him for being rich. He wanted to wake without Shizue humiliating or degrading him, but that wasn’t how reality worked. He had to remain in the abyss. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t have any control over what happened to himself anymore. 

“Please stop.” He whispered. Anymore of these questions and he’d definitely burst down into tears. He still needed to be strong. He had to leave the club, avoid his friends, and deal with Shizue’s demands. It was too early to fall apart. 

“Fine, I won’t push you anymore.” Honey said and moved away from the door. “But we’re all here for you. Bother us sometime.” He said and Tamaki rushed away from him. 

He couldn’t do this right now. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kyoya was furious, which had become a common occurrence recently. Tamaki was currently the center of everyone’s anger. He left a letter of resignation of the club, and since he was the president of it, he already had the stamp of approval. Hikaru looked guilty, and he should, but Kyoya suspected that this had more to do with those bruises than his relationship with Haruhi. He was getting tired of people talking about his relationship like it was a sty. 

But he couldn’t think about anything because Tamaki quit the club. Tamaki quit his own club and hadn’t talked to anyone. Why wouldn’t Tamaki talk to him? Kyoya was Tamaki’s closest friend. It actually hurt to know Tamaki didn’t depend on him. 

Honey spoke up. “I talked with Tamaki. He was in a lot of pain, you guys. I say we stalk him to figure out what’s going on.” He said, but Kyoya only heard the pain part. Tamaki was in pain, and Kyoya had ignored him completely because of that kiss. Since that kiss, Kyoya couldn’t hold a decent conversation with Tamaki. It was because of his first kiss on his 16th birthday. That kiss… kissing session had been a mistake he corrected with Haruhi, and having kissed her made him feel embarrassed all over again. Of course, that must’ve been rude to Tamaki, since it was Kyoya who dominated that kiss. 

He felt so conflicted and guilty at the same time. Maybe it was because of Kyoya specifically. That had to be why Tamaki left. He looked at the letter again and re-read it for what felt like the thousandth time. 

_I, Tamaki Suoh, am resigning from the host club at Ouran Academy. It is for personal reasons._

_You guys, I’m not blaming you, or even trying to make you feel responsible. I’m leaving the club because I want to. That is all there is to it._

Years of being with the idiot, and all he got when they cut ties was an impersonal letter with two paragraphs. Haruhi perked up. “Instead of sulking, let’s go to his classroom right now.” 

“That’s a great idea.” Kaoru said and dragged Hikaru along. Kyoya jumped up as well. Personally, he didn’t want Hikaru tagging along, especially since the moron had offended Tamaki and then abandon him. Those were two unforgivable strikes. 

“Ootori-senpai! Ootori-senpai! Please come quick!” He heard someone yell. He opened the door and saw a freshmen gasping for air. “Some thugs took Suoh-senpai! They put a cloth over his mouth and dragged him into a car! They looked like they were in a gang or something. You have to do something!” 

Kyoya saw red. “Honey, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru! Track him!” When he last got kidnapped, they figured it could happen again, so Kyoya put a tracker on his backpack. He could feel his mercy leaving him, even though Haruhi was touching him. He would put whoever kidnapped Tamaki through a wall. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki knew he was blindfolded. Anyone who’s ever been blindfolded and gagged would know it’s the scariest feeling not knowing what’s happening. He could hear the voices and feel their body heat, but he couldn’t move –courtesy of the rope around his arms and legs. 

Tamaki wanted to scream. True panic welled inside him. Before he could’ve stayed perfectly safe knowing that Kyoya would storm into the place and retrieve him, but now, he didn’t know. Kyoya could be too wrapped up in Haruhi or- 

“Is the little shit awake?” One of the men asked and Tamaki struggled to keep his breathing the same as before. “I don’t know.” Another replied. 

“Wake him up. Disgusting snot posing as a high school student. He better have boss’ fucking money. After that little stunt before, we’ll have to take off a couple of fingers, am I right?” 

The second guy laughed hard, kicking Tamaki right in a bruise. “Wake the fuck up.” Tamaki sucked in air. He could feel his hand tremble from fear. Nobody would find him here. 

The first one spoke first, well more like he pressed something hot to Tamaki’s bare arm, which made Tamaki yelp and scream. “Well, the little shit is awake finally. Where’s the money? Last time, you got Henry and his gang arrested. Boss isn’t too pleased with that. He said he’d let you off with a couple broken fingers.” 

Tamaki’s teeth clattered from the fear. Who had his face? Who was racking up money with loan sharks and gangsters? Tamaki couldn’t see these bastard’s faces, and that was even worse than staring into their dead, putrid eyes. He had just want to wallow in self-pity! 

“You’re gonna be silent, huh? I have something that’ll make you talk.” The second guy said with a laugh in his voice. Something hit Tamaki’s leg so hard, he’d thought it shattered. He couldn’t imagine what had hit him. Maybe it was a piece of ply wood, or a baseball bat, or a mace. He didn’t know, and that made everything ten times worse. The whatever hit him again and he screamed louder than he thought possible. 

“Good set of lungs, this one. It’ll make this even funner.” 

Tamaki wanted to be snide and say “funner” wasn’t a word, but was sent a tremor of dread with one of his fingers was grabbed. His breathing became labored. “No. no. no. no.” He started to say continuously as he realized what was about to happen. 

His finger was slowly bent backward, and Tamaki started breathing even harder, begging them to not do this. That they had the wrong person. But he unleashed a screech that almost pierced his own ear drums. It hurt so freaking bad. He was crying, and he knew it was far from over. Especially as the guy grabbed another finger and stopped before breaking it. 

“Where’s the money?” 

“I-I-I d-don’t have-” He unleashed another screech, and all out cried. 

“Act like a man, you coward! Give us the money, and this goes away.” 

“I-I d-don’t it! I-I-” Tamaki caught a backhand that knocked the chair to the ground. Someone grabbed his shirt and lifted him and the chair back up. “Fine, you wanna play hard-ass, I got the right remedy for that.” The man said and grabbed Tamaki’s finger again. 

Oh God! He bawled outright, not wanting to know what would happen next. He wanted this to be over. He would rather hear Shizue degrade him than this any day. He’d rather see Kyoya kiss a thousand girls than this. 

Something grabbed his nail, and it slowly ripped it off. Tamaki unleashed a scream that made him see white behind his eyes. He kept screaming until he was backhanded. Even then he couldn’t stop screaming and crying. 

“Get the other ones.” 

Tamaki started all out whimpering until he heard a loud bang outside the door. It burst open, and he heard a voice that made him weep so hard. “Tamaki!” 

He didn’t know what happened to the guys that tortured him; he wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy thinking about Kyoya, always saving him. Someone took the blindfold and ropes off of him. He saw Kyoya in front of him, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He grabbed onto Kyoya for dear life, crying into his shoulder. He felt Kyoya pick him up and cradle him like a baby. 

He was so thankful for Kyoya finding him, for Kyoya still caring. He cried until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I hurt my Tamaki. Yes, I'm cruel; I promise that it'll have a happy ending (to my standards anyway).
> 
> Kudos, comment, subscribe, etc. away!
> 
> Yes, I know today isn't Sunday, but I decided to post early since I posted my other story today. Now, I'm off to do the homework I keep neglecting. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki had been hospitalized for two days. He had a cast on his leg, apparently it was severely bruised or something such and other. He didn’t want to think too much on what happened back then. He didn’t want to think about what happened after then either. He’d clung to Kyoya like a baby. Granted, he just experienced something so terrifying, he still wasn’t sure he hadn’t soiled himself. And who could blame him? He’d never felt anything like that in his life. 

Seeing Kyoya there, for him even though he left, had made Tamaki love him even more. It hurt. The missing finger nail, the two broken fingers, the bruise alongside his jaw, the heavily bruised leg, the already existent bruises, and his heart. All of them hurt so much he didn’t want to get up most days. 

Shizue told him he wasn’t allowed to go back to Ouran because of what happened. She was withdrawing him from Ouran within the week, and Yuzuru completely agreed. Tamaki couldn’t complain about that one. He was kidnapped on school grounds. Even if he wasn’t, he suspected Shizue would find some other excuse to pull him from Ouran. The fact that she used the kidnap as a reason for pulling him out may seem like love, until she starved him for those two days he was trapped in his room. 

Today, however, was enough. He wouldn’t be confined to another place and be abused. Tamaki dressed up in his uniform and climbed out his window. He knew it was the second story, and escaping with a cast on was stupid, but he had to be free. Shizue wouldn’t take his determination from him. 

He would go to Ouran one last time, and see his friends faces before he was shipped off to America like a piece of junk mail. Didn’t he matter? At least he mattered to his friends… if they still even considered him a friend. All of them had tried to see him, but he had to refuse their visits, personally. It was a punishment from Shizue. It was either that, or she’d ruin their parent’s company. Usually, a threat like that was stupid, but he knew that, from everyone who uttered those words, she could and would do it. 

But he would see them regardless. He just wouldn’t get caught. Plus, it beat staying in a room starving to death. 

Tamaki called a taxi to the school. He knew he was an hour late, but he still wanted to be there. He went to all of his class, with the occasional “Oh my goodness, are you okay?” and “what happened to you?” from the other students. And he always deflected the conversation to something trivial. 

The day ended with his ignoring the club members, and them not even looking at him. Kyoya wouldn’t even look at him. And the sad thing is, he couldn’t even blame them. He’d be pissed too if he saved someone and their “thank you” was a door in the face. They were all entitled to act like he didn’t exist. 

Still though, it hurt that all his friends wouldn’t even glare at him. A glare meant he was actually on their minds, but the cold shoulder was a “you’re dead to me” move. It made him want to return to that room with Shizue starving him again. At least he didn’t feel like crap when she ignored him. 

He stood in his classroom for the last time, reminiscing about the good times where Shizue was still gone in his life, and Yuzuru awkwardly doted on him to show that he wasn’t an ABSOLUTE terrible father. 

He heard the door open and he looked to see Mori. Mori was just standing in the doorway, and sighed. He didn’t say a word. All he did was walk to Tamaki and hug him. Apparently, that’s all he needed to do because Tamaki felt himself break. 

He couldn’t hold everything in. He’d cried more in the last month than he ever had in his life. “It’s okay, Tamaki. It’s okay you love him.” Mori said and Tamaki stumbled backward. “I-I-” He only managed to sputter as Mori gave him a look like Tamaki was being stupid. 

“It is okay you love Kyoya. At first, I couldn’t put it together, but now its obvious. Even if he’s too stupid to realize it.” 

Tamaki covered his face with his hand. “I tried so hard to cover it up. I freaking _congratulated_ them! I thought I was strong enough, but… God, I love him so much. I can’t stop loving him. Seeing him so happy without me… I could just die, Mori. It hurts so much. God, it just hurts so damn much. 

“I don’t need this. His smile, his frown, his everything. I want to possess them and destroy them all at the same time. I love him and hate him. Why does everything have to be so complicated?” 

“That’s not everything.” Mori said wiping tears away. “Shizue…” He said and cried harder. “She’s taking everything from me. I have to leave my mansion, the club, you guys, Ouran. I love you all so much, and she’s taking it from me. I only wanted to burn these feelings, this hatred, and be happy. Do I not deserve even that?” 

“Idiot, everyone deserves happiness. Will you let him go, or will you fight for him?” 

“Why should I? I tried that. That moron rejected me completely, and called my affections disgusting. My love is disgusting to him. Why should I suffer like this for a love that will never happen? I wish I had never fallen for him. I wish I had never met him. This feels like torture all over again.” 

Tamaki grabbed onto Mori. “Please make me forget him. Please, help me forget Kyoya Ootori.” He whispered looking at the floor. 

Mori lifted his face, and cocked his head. “You know I can’t make you forget Kyoya. I don’t have what it takes to make this stop. Being with me would only hurt you more, and you know that. I’m so sorry, Tamaki.” 

Tamaki laughed, truly laughed. “Thank you, Mori.” He said and hugged his best friend. Out of everyone, only Honey and Mori actually understood the pain he felt. He let go and wiped his eyes. He could leave Ouran with a smile knowing at least Mori was still his friend. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kyoya was sitting in the now dread-filled club room. Tamaki had shown up at school, but he didn’t say anything to anyone. Kyoya was beyond pissed. First the idiot rejected everyone’s visit when they called, then he ignored them all when he came to school. It wouldn’t have hurt for Tamaki to just say “hi”. Kyoya wanted to wring his neck and then hug the idiot for still being alive. 

Mori stood against the wall before he spoke. “I spoke with Tamaki.” He said and didn’t continue. “Well? What did he say? What did you say?” Kyoya said and Mori glowered at him. 

“You figure it out.” Mori said and left the room. 

What? What the hell did that mean? Mori knew that nobody could get a hold of Tamaki’s mansion. Now Kyoya wanted to wring Mori’s neck. Knowing Mori, he probably knew exactly what was bothering Tamaki, but just wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Kyoya would never forget how hard Tamaki clung onto him after what happened two days ago. Kyoya wanted to beat himself for failing to protect Tamaki. That chip was supposed to prevent those assholes from hurting Tamaki, and they did far more damage than last time. He felt like crap for letting Tamaki get hurt so much. And now he felt like crap for ignoring the idiot. 

He would just follow Mori’s advice. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kyoya was at Tamaki’s mansion, and saw the grass hadn’t been mowed in a while. The place was completely dark, save for the front patio light. He went to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited for what seemed forever before a maid answered the door. “Hello, Master Ootori. How may I help you?” 

“I was actually wondering where Tamaki was.” 

She frowned, confused. “Master Suoh hasn’t been here in 18 days, Master Ootori. He was briskly moved to Mistress Suoh’s mansion. Master Suoh said he would tell all his friends that.” She looked worried now. 

“Thank you.” He said and quickly turned away. What did that even mean? No, Kyoya couldn’t pretend to be stupid. He knew exactly what everything meant. Shizue somehow controlled Tamaki. Tamaki would never live with her if he had a choice. Tamaki wouldn’t abandon his club either. 

Kyoya ruffled his hair. He needed to go to Tamaki and talk about this. There was something else, there had to be. Tamaki had always said he didn’t like Shizue. He would always talk to Kyoya about his problems, so why, when he was struggling the most, had he kept everything to himself? Kyoya didn’t know, but would find out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking about starting another fanfiction -it won't be of OHSHC though. Don't worry I'll finish the fanfictions I'm working on.
> 
> Comment, kudos, etc. away! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya started to hate himself even more than usual. For 18 days he hadn’t even attempted to visit Tamaki. Before, he would see Tamaki ritualistically. To be honest, it was probably the guilt that kept him from seeing Tamaki. Whatever it was, it made Kyoya realize he was an even worse friend. He didn’t even –personally –go visit Tamaki. He freaking called, which –now that he thought about it –was a dick move considering Tamaki’s two broken fingers, one ripped off finger nail, and his bruised face. Kyoya wanted to kick himself so badly, but his foot was already stuck in his mouth from mentally berating Tamaki’s behavior. 

Kyoya went to Shizue’s mansion and just stood at the gate like an idiot. He didn’t even know what floor Tamaki was, he didn’t even know if Tamaki was still there. All he did know was that he had to find Tamaki and apologize profusely. 

He climbed the gate, already aware of every potential alarm he could trip. He actually felt like a creeper for looking through the windows, but he had to find Tamaki somehow. Surprisingly, the windows were all cracked open. He didn’t know if that was intentional, and he really didn’t want to find out. He still had two more floors to cover. He started climbing the wall and saw a couple… displaying their affection… So Kyoya quickly climbed down so he could throw up. Two old people… nope! He needed to find Tamaki. He went to three more rooms before he just called Tamaki’s cell. He heard Fucking Boyfriend by the Bird and Bee. It was a weird ring tone, but he quickly went to the room. 

He saw Tamaki in boxers and a t-shirt. Usually, he wouldn’t be bothered by the sight, but seeing Tamaki with less clothes only accented the amount of bruises and cuts he had. Kyoya climbed into the room, making Tamaki jump like a rabbit. 

“Kyoya? What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. And you climb through the window, no less. Do you know stu-” Tamaki couldn’t finish that sentence before Kyoya just hugged him. He gently hugged his stupid friend who looked so bruised and battered, it drove Kyoya to want to murder. Tamaki was his precious friend who was there for him during everything, his friend who changed him into someone better. Without Tamaki, there would never had been a host club, everyone would still be living their dismal lives. He owed Tamaki so much. 

“K-Kyoya…” 

“Shh. I can’t believe I let you get hurt this much.” He said pulling back and saw Tamaki blush. “Y-you didn’t let anything-” 

“Stop talking. I can’t believe I left you while I played boyfriend with Haruhi. I didn’t know all this was happening. Tamaki, tell me.” He whispered and Tamaki played with his fingers. “Please.” 

Tamaki sighed at that. “S-Shizue’s servants. They don’t like me very much. Some just talk, but others actually do something. If I hit them back, Shizue usually sends me here to starve.” He muttered ashamed. 

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped. I would’ve done anything for you.” 

Tamaki’s vision swam. “You wouldn’t do anything for me. You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“Is this about me dating Haruhi?” 

Tamaki looked enraged. “It was never about Haruhi. She never had anything to do with my problems.” 

“But its about me…” Suddenly, things were starting to fall in place. The first conversation Haruhi and Tamaki had about his relationship. How Haruhi asked what Tamaki would do if he were dating Kyoya. The second conversation about Haruhi ignoring Kyoya. It all made sense and he stumbled backwards. 

Tamaki looked exasperated. “Of course it’s about you, you idiot! I love you! I’ve always loved you. For three years I’ve loved you. And I tried to stop it. I tried so hard, but you’re impossible to hate. I stayed put in my place as best friend. I even congratulated you with your relationship. I gave Haruhi advice that was guaranteed to make you happy. I know you like the back of my hand, Kyoya. Everything about you I love, and it won’t go away.” 

Tamaki was hugging his own arms. “I’m leaving Ouran. Shizue won’t let me attend anymore after the kidnapping. I won’t interfere in your relationship anymore. I won’t even make you feel responsible for me.” Tamaki paused and looked down. “All I ask is for one kiss, and I’ll understand if you s-” 

Kyoya gave him that kiss alright. He gently grabbed Tamaki’s face, and tilted his head upwards. He kissed Tamaki hard. He poured his feelings through that kiss. He poured his sadness from rejecting Tamaki, he poured in his sadness for the idiot leaving, he poured in his anger from the idiot not saying anything, he poured in his anger at himself for not noticing sooner, and he poured in his regret from not kissing Tamaki sooner. Everything fit with Tamaki, and that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Tamaki was unbearably soft. Tamaki submitted to him completely. Tamaki seduced him without speaking. Before Kyoya knew what he was doing, Tamaki was against the wall, just like last time. He pulled back, disgusted with himself. 

Tamaki gasped for air. Kyoya had to fight his own lust for his best friend. A lust he fought hard to ignore. A lust he felt when he slyly suggested that kiss. A lust he more than felt while pushing the blonde to the ground. Watching Tamaki breathless and flushed because of him was enough to make him think of throwing away his self-control. _Haruhi._

Oh, he felt like an asshole. One for desiring someone who loved him, and also for neglecting his own girlfriend. He stepped back and Tamaki looked away from Kyoya, like he already knew what would come next. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki. I can’t love you. I’m dating Haruhi.” Except that hadn’t mattered while I saw you hurt, begging me like you always do. Tamaki was his poison. He felt weakest when they were alone, but he knew he had to leave. He had to leave before he hurt Tamaki far worse than he already had. 

Tamaki smiled, it was the saddest he’d ever seen. “I know. Go.” He said, near tears. Kyoya couldn’t stand there anymore. He climbed down the window and ran. He ran until his legs gave out from under him. He ran until his mind failed to make him think. He couldn’t forgive himself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tamaki awoke with the puffiest face, with the most shattered heart, with the saddest revelation. Kyoya couldn’t love him, and he would never see him again. Tamaki grabbed his chest. It was over with, so why was the pain still there? He faced Kyoya! This pain should be gone! 

He couldn’t think about Kyoya. Especially not now when there was no way they’d see each other again. And that hurt as much as the rejection. At least Haruhi would be happy. He felt like an asshole for wanting that kiss, but it was four years, and they’d never see each other again. She wouldn’t have to worry about seeing him tempt her boyfriend ever again. That was if Kyoya even told Haruhi the complete truth. Knowing Kyoya, he would deliberately omit that part. 

Tamaki went downstairs to see Shizue, wish her a good morning and go back to his hole to starve. He saw her facing the kitchen in her rocking chair. He rolled his eyes. “Good morning, Shizue.” He’d long dropped the “grandma” charade. They both knew there was no love between each other. 

He didn’t hear her say anything. Ignoring him, as usual. She would win the Maturity award of the year. He walked past her to see if she’d care he was heading towards the kitchen. They were playing the Ignoring game, so she shouldn’t care. 

When he went to the pantry, he felt something incredibly wrong. The table was still dirty. Shizue was a perfectionist with OCD. It was odd enough that she was sitting in the grand room, but a dirty table as well? Tamaki turned back to question her and he unleashed a scream of terror. 

She had foam coming from her mouth as if she choked to death. He fell to the ground in terror at her face. Her eyes were a mask of absolute terror. The image brought back the fear that the people who hurt him could find him and kill him. He ran –well, more like stumbled –and called the police. Then he instinctively called Kyoya. He didn’t know who else to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry that I didn't post this Sunday, but -rest assured -I will post a chapter tomorrow as well. This Sunday, however, I may not be posting since I'm going home for the weekend.
> 
> Kudos, comment, etc. away!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya was in the host club room to looking at all the club members. No one knew what was going on, except Mori. Kyoya couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with Tamaki, and how he kissed Tamaki like that. He couldn’t look Haruhi in the eye. He knew it was wrong that he kissed Tamaki; he knew he should’ve ignored Tamaki’s request. It all made perfect sense now, but at the time, all he could see was someone who loved him. Someone who knew him well, and still loved him, flaws and all. Nobody knew how scary he could be, but Tamaki knew. And the fool loved him for it. Tamak probably still loved him for everything he was. 

Kyoya shook his head. He was dating Haruhi. He looked at the girl he’d been dating for 19 long days, and didn’t feel any strong attraction like he did when he discovered Tamaki loved him. It had felt amazing knowing someone loved him. It felt amazing knowing that he liked Tamaki. He was such an asshole. 

He stood up and commanded the room. “I spoke to Tamaki.” He didn’t say when, and nobody asked. “He told me everything.” He said and Mori narrowed his eyes. Of course Mori did. Kyoya would’ve done the same. He practically pulled Tamaki on a leash for three years and then rubbed his new relationship in Tamaki’s face. He didn’t know why Mori wasn’t punching him. 

“Shizue and her servants are abusing him. He’s also leaving this school. Shizue has pulled him from the school already because of the kidnapping incident.” He didn’t add anything more. What happened after that was between him and Tamaki. Soon, Haruhi would know some of it. He had to tell her how their relationship was doom from the start; he had to tell her that he couldn’t date her while he lusted after Tamaki. 

Honey looked like he was about to murder Shizue and all her servants. Kyoya didn’t blame him. After seeing Tamaki’s body, he wanted them dead, too. Honey stomped out of the club room to probably vent to Reiko. The twins left, but Kyoya had no idea where they went. All that was left was Mori –who was glaring holes into Kyoya –and Haruhi who was frowning. Mori left as if sensing the mood was about to get worse. 

Haruhi put her hands on her hips. “What aren’t you telling me?” He wanted to be vindictive since she concealed wanting to break up with him, but he couldn’t because what he’d done was ten times worse. He summoned his dignity and looked at her. 

“Tamaki never hated you.” He began and she frowned. “I know that… why are you saying this?” He wanted to run like the coward he was, but that wasn’t the him that Tamaki helped shape. “It was me that Tamaki hated… in a sense.” 

“So he… was in love with me?” 

He shook his head. “No, Tamaki wasn’t in love with you. He was in love with me. He didn’t hate you for dating me. He hated me for dating you. Tamaki stayed out of our way and congratulated us because he was trying to get over me.” 

Her eyes widened. “How do you know this?” 

“He told me.” He didn’t tell her when, and he suspected he didn’t have to. “He told me he loved me, Haruhi. For a long time he’s loved me, and I noticed; I just ignored it. Until now.” 

She frowned. “Why do I sense that you’re about to go somewhere I won’t like?” 

“Because I am. Haruhi… I think we should break up.” 

She just blinked. “What? Because Tamaki loves you? Because you realized it?” 

“No, because… God, this all came out wrong.” He muttered. It sounded like he loved Tamaki. “Are you guilty because he loves you? I thought we talked about this. It doesn’t matter who he loves, he congratulated us, Kyoya. You said so yourself that it didn’t matter. Are you going to dump me because of Tamaki?” 

He was just going to have to be a jerk. “No, I’m breaking up with you because I never saw this relationship going anywhere. I’m too much like you, I don’t feel… alive when I’m with you.” He said and saw her eyes burst into flames of anger. 

“Like you do with Tamaki?” 

He wanted to just nod his answer, but that was cowardly. Haruhi deserved to hear the truth. “Yes. I tried really hard to want you, and it isn’t your fault that I don’t! It’s all me. I do this all the time. I just hurt everyone because I’m running away. I’ve ran from Tamaki by hiding behind the club. Now I’m running from you to hide behind my stupidity. But I won’t run anymore. I’m sorry, Haruhi. I never should’ve dated you knowing I wasn’t serious enough.” 

She blinked rapidly. Her being near tears didn’t make him want to protect her like Tamaki’s did. He felt disgusting. He didn’t think she’d want his comfort anyway. He did just rip her feelings a part for Tamaki. 

He was such a fool. Thinking back, he always called what he felt for Tamaki “lust”. It wasn’t lust. He wanted to make the idiot happy, he wanted to make the idiot smile all the time. He would even wake up at two in the morning just to stay up and talk on the phone about nothing. He would go to movies he absolutely hated, just because Tamaki wanted to go. If he was having a rotten day, seeing Tamaki laugh or do something stupid made him feel all better. Oh God, he was in love with Tamaki, and he never realized it. 

He was in love with Tamaki, and he destroyed Haruhi’s affections for him because he didn’t want to admit it. He suspected Tamaki wouldn’t even like him considering how Kyoya told Tamaki their kissing was a mistake. How Kyoya tried to fix it with kissing Haruhi, but he failed. She wasn’t responsive like Tamaki, she didn’t fit like Tamaki, she didn’t seduce him with her eyes. 

He owed Haruhi more than an apology. His phone went off playing Indian Summer by Kajiura Yuki. “It’s Tamaki.” He announced and Haruhi looked up, broken by his cruelty. 

“Choose. Either me or Tamaki.” 

He didn’t even think. “Tamaki.” He caught a slap that moved his head and made his ears ring. He deserved that and a hundred more. Haruhi was all out crying. “Go, you stupid moron.” He left and answered his phone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hikaru went back to the club room. He –stupidly –forgot his backpack. Kaoru wouldn’t lend him his math book either. Stingy jerk. 

Hikaru heard someone crying, and he opened the door to see Haruhi. Where was Kyoya? Why wasn’t he with his girlfriend? Hikaru fought the urge to leave. He liked Haruhi. He really liked Haruhi. The only reason why he hadn’t confessed was because he thought Tamaki liked her, and Hikaru wasn’t anything compared to Tamaki. There was a reason the boss was king. 

But seeing her cry made him feel like crap. Haruhi wasn’t meant to cry. She was meant to make everyone’s day better. She was his sunlight, and he would be damned if someone destroyed it. 

Hikaru went to Haruhi and hugged her. She latched onto him and cried on his shoulder. “What happened, Haruhi?” 

“We broke up. He dumped me.” She said and another wave of tears practically slaughtered his control. He wiped her tears and pulled her up. “Let’s go.” He said and it surprised her so much she stopped crying. 

“What? Where?” 

“Anywhere. Everywhere. Why are you thinking? Come on, let’s go.” He said and pulled her along. She was his sunlight, he intended on keeping her that way. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kyoya drove straight to Shizue’s mansion. He heard Tamaki crying first, and that was enough to make him drop everything. He was freaking out, and that scared him. But what made him feel conflicted was hearing that Shizue was dead. No matter how many times Kyoya replayed those words in his head, he couldn’t summon the power to even care. That woman had abused Tamaki. She almost took Tamaki from him before he realized he loved the idiot. He hated the woman, but he felt only slightly thankful. Without her, he never would’ve realized his love for Tamaki. He would still be lying to Haruhi, uttering false promises of his affection when a certain blonde kept him up at night. 

His thoughts were all about Tamaki though. Knowing that he saw Shizue’s dead body all alone made Kyoya’s stomach churn. He felt sicken thinking about what that must’ve done to Tamaki. He couldn’t imagine what Tamaki must’ve been thinking. But he felt comforted in knowing that Tamaki called him when something bad happened. Tamaki still loved him, and that made Kyoya feel even more like a fool for neglecting to see that love. 

Kyoya showed up and saw Tamaki who staggered to him, clinging onto him. “Kyoya.” He breathed. Kyoya held onto Tamaki as tight as he could. “Did you call your father?” He asked and felt Tamaki nod against his shoulder. “He’s on his way.” 

“Can you leave?” 

“They said that, since I’m a minor, they would need my parent’s consent to keep talking to them. I answered their questions anyway. Yuzuru should be here soon.” Tamaki muttered, calming against Kyoya’s touch. “I’ll just take you to my place until Yuzuru’s done talking to them.” 

He texted Yuzuru what he was doing and ushered Tamaki into his car. He closed the door and looked at Tamaki. 

He had to tell Tamaki that he loved him. He knew the timing was all wrong, but if he didn’t say anything, he’d find some sick reason to run from his feelings again. He turned Tamaki towards him, rolling his window up so his driver didn’t hear his pathetic attempt at a confession. 

“Tamaki, I can’t even begin to explain this… what I’m feeling. I know it’ll only confuse you, but I have to say this before I back out. Tamaki, God, you are perfection. You’re what I’ve always needed, and I always looked away, fighting you. I don’t know how I didn’t realize it until now, but I love you. I know I confused you before, but… I just hope you’ll say yes. Say that you love me, too.” 

Tamaki looked confused. “But you said that-” 

Kyoya put his forehead to Tamaki’s. “I’m so incredibly stupid, and you know that. If you don’t shout what you’re thinking, I’ll miss it. Tamaki, please, say you still love me. Tell me I’m not too late.” He needed to not be too late. He needed Tamaki to still love him. 

“But Haruhi-” 

“And I broke up. It wasn’t going to work. I compared her to you too much. She only reminded me of you, and that wasn’t fair to either of you. But I want to make it better. I need you to forgive me and give me this chance.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say you love me too. Say you forgive me, who’s been such an idiot.” Kyoya whispered, closing his eyes. “I love you, Kyoya.” Tamaki whispered. 

Kyoya kissed him. “Say it again, please.” He needed to hear Tamaki say it over and over again. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Tamaki repeated as Kyoya peppered kisses all over Tamaki. “I love you so much, Kyoya.” He said and kissed Kyoya back. 

“I love you, Tamaki.” He said laughing from relief. Tamaki smiled and burst into laughter. Kyoya didn’t know how he could have looked away. He loved Tamaki, and he would never let him go. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamaki woke up from falling asleep on Kyoya’s shoulder. After confessing their love for each other, Kyoya had asked him out. Tamaki was on cloud 9, and he would’ve felt bad since Shizue died, but his hatred for her stealing him from his mother and abusing him for years, made it impossible to feel even content from her death. He didn’t care that she died. And now he cared even less that Kyoya was his. 

He swore he was dreaming, but if he was, he didn’t want to ever wake up. This was paradise. “Are you awake?” Kyoya asked and Tamaki nodded. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like a dream just came true.” He muttered embarrassed. Kyoya smirked. “Surly you’ve dreamt past this part. This is only the beginning.” 

Tamaki pouted. He wouldn’t admit that he thought that Kyoya wanting him was so unlikely that he hadn’t thought past confessing. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Kyoya stood to get it and his smile evaporated. 

It was Yuzuru. His face turned to shock at the wavy, blonde haired woman behind him. He struggled to stand. It was his mother. He staggered before her and hugged her hard. He never thought he’d ever see her. 

“It is suspected that Shizue died from a seizure, but they haven’t stopped suspecting you, Tamaki. When this gets cleared up, you’re coming to France with Anne and me.” Yuzuru said and Tamaki froze against his mother. 

He looked to Kyoya and back to Yuzuru. “I’m not leaving.” 

“You don’t have anywhere to go. Do you honestly believe the Ootoris will want to take you in? Be realistic. You’re coming to France, that’s why I had to go to Shizue’s in the first place. You should at least spend some time with your grandmother.” 

Tamaki backed away from his mother. “You wanted me to be stuck with that vindictive bitch to spend time with her? She hated you, but she hated me more. I was nothing but a constant reminder of what you did! I am being very realistic. I refuse to stay in France, especially with you.” 

“You’re going to let your mother go even after just meeting her? For what? You aren’t enrolled in Ouran and you don’t have a place to stay. Either you come or consider yourself disowned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised chapter! I'm still working on the next chapter. I have A LOT of exams that are happening this week and next, so the next chapter might be next week. But don't worry; it won't be next month (meaning in December).


	9. Chapter 9

Tamaki just stared at Yuzuru and his mother with wide eyes. Kyoya frowned, prepared to do something –although, Tamaki had no idea what. Yuzuru grabbed Tamaki’s arm and yanked him. “It was a rhetorical question. I’m _tellin_ g you that you’re going to France with your mother and I. One day, you’ll-” 

Tamaki yanked his arm back, and shot Yuzuru a glower. “Don’t even start that! You don’t care about me. If you did, you’d never leave me alone with that bitch. You don’t know the first thing about parenting, or loving someone.” 

Yuzuru let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, so you do? You can’t even take care of yourself.” 

Tamaki laughed as well. “I have lived without servants, catering to my every need, Yuzuru. I know how to take care of myself. I did so while living under your mother’s, oh so _hospitable_ care. I don’t need you!” 

“You ungrateful-” 

“ _Enough_ , you two!” Anne shouted. Tamaki looked down, ashamed. He wanted to hug her, to have her back, but not at the cost of his freedom. Not at the cost of having Kyoya. He held his arms. His father was right, though. Despite Tamaki’s big talk, he didn’t know the first thing about supporting himself, and he couldn’t live off the Ootoris. They wouldn’t accept him any quicker than his own father had. Shizue was dead, as well. He could always remind his father that he was still being suspected as a murderer. Except, that did nothing in proving that his father should shove it. 

Anne walked to Tamaki and gave him a hug. “Yuzuru, I want to stay in Japan for a while.” Yuzuru sputtered. “B-but you-” 

“I don’t need my baby boy hating me. Plus, I want to see the country that raised my baby.” She looked to Tamaki. “I also want to see the person who has your heart.” She winked and Tamaki blushed. Years of not being near her, and she still knew him like the back of her hand. 

“Anne, you don’t have-” 

“It isn’t like we got any plane tickets. Tamaki, you should stay here. It’s been a crazy morning for you. Your grandmother didn’t put in your resignation yet, so you should still be enrolled in Ouran. You’ll go when you’re feeling better.” 

He would not break down into tears. “Let’s go, Yuzuru. Tamaki needs some time away from us. I’ll be back tomorrow, baby. I promise.” She said and pushed Yuzuru out the door. 

Tamaki fell to his knees in relief. Suddenly, seeing his grandmother’s dead body was a good thing. Even though he should feel… _something_ since she was dead, he didn’t. All he wanted was for Kyoya to hold him. He looked up to see Kyoya looking uncertain. “What?” 

“I… I don’t know. Are you okay?” Of course, it was only at these rare times that Kyoya would ever be bashful. He reached for Kyoya’s hand. Kyoya sighed and held him. “I wonder about you, Tamaki. You’re self-destructive, reckless, and stubborn, but that’s okay. I have you. I won’t let your father ever try to take you from me again. I need you too much.” 

Kyoya peppered Tamaki with kisses. He wouldn’t let himself get taken away. He finally had Kyoya. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki went to school, feeling like he was invincible. He was nervous because of what he put his friends through. He didn’t know if they’d ever forgive him for being so stupid. He didn’t know what to expect from everyone, especially Haruhi. He stole her boyfriend, and dated him the day they broke up. He was a despicable person and friend. 

He peeked into the club room, afraid everyone would ignore him again, except Haruhi was the only one in the room. _Time to face the music. How ironic._ He knocked to get her attention. She looked up and saw him. Her face went stern. 

“You’re here. I heard that you were leaving.” 

He didn’t know how to interpret that. Did she want him gone? Would it be better if he never showed up? He was so busy thinking he didn’t see her stand before him. “I can’t even begin to explain how pissed I am at you, Tamaki. There are so many things I want to say to you. Like ‘you bastard, how dare you steal my boyfriend’, ‘you moron, why didn’t you tell me you loved Kyoya’, or ‘why did you congratulate us in the first place’. I could just slap you right, but I can’t…” 

He looked away. “I’m so sorry, Haruhi. I planned on never seeing Kyoya ever again. I had planned on looking from a distance like I did before, but I… couldn’t. Every time I saw you two together…” 

“Then why did you congratulate us?” She said with a frown. “I was truly happy for you. I tried to stop loving him, I really did. But he’s impossible to hate for me. I would’ve gladly flushed three years of love away, but I wasn’t strong enough. I’m so sorry.” 

She sighed. “You’re not who I’m angry at. Despite everything, you are my friend. I want to hate you so much, but it isn’t your fault. Apology accepted, moron. But if you ever pull any of that crap again, I’m going to beat you completely black and blue. Am I understood?” 

He nodded. She sighed and hugged him. “You better be lucky we’re friends.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya saw Tamaki and Haruhi talking in the club room, so he walked away because it would get super awkward. He didn’t want to ruin everything by simply breathing. He saw the rest of the gang glaring at him. Hikaru was glaring bullets at Kyoya. Yeah, he figured he’d get the eye from what he did to Haruhi. He did kind of leave her to cry by herself. 

Hikaru grabbed his shirt and punched his face hard. He grabbed his cheek, but didn’t retaliate. “That was for Haruhi and Tamaki, you asshole.” He turned and walked away. Honey glowered but didn’t hit him. For that, Kyoya was thankful. Honey and Mori would probably break his jaw or outright killed him. 

Mori spoke first. “If you hurt Tamaki, I won’t even pretend to hold back. You better be serious about him.” 

“I’m more than serious about him.” 

Honey rolled his eyes. “I hold you to your word. Don’t screw up again, Kyo-chan.” He said in a sweet voice that promised hell. 

Kaoru sighed. “We’re letting you date boss, but only if he stays happy. You better work your ass off to keep him happy, moron.” 

Kyoya figured that they were all Tamaki’s fathers at this point. He swore he would protect and cherish Tamaki. He knew that the moment he screwed up, he didn’t deserve to breathe right anymore. But he knew he wouldn’t screw up; he couldn’t afford to lose the one person that could handle his stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not completing this almost a year ago. It's actually thanks to Hushka and Rachel_Jay that I remember I wrote but never posted the ending to this. Anyway, here's the last chapter; enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This totally popped in my head when I should've been doing homework.  
> This is un-beta-ed, so don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes. Don't be shy to say what you think about it. (I'm not sure if I'm going to regret typing that).
> 
> Tamaki's theme song is Is It a Crime - Sade.


End file.
